


Femmeslash February Drabbles: Rey/Devi

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Femmeslash February Drabbles 2017 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Before the Awakening - Greg Rucka
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Food, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-26 05:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: The rim of her mouth was golden, her eyes were just desert sand: Rey doesn't know whether Devi wants to trust her or hurt her.





	

To touch is to trust. (Or to hurt, with intention.) Rey doesn't trust Devi, but she's fascinated by the casual touches that Devi shares with Strunk as they climb in tandem, lick food from one another's fingers. 

It's almost disgusting, Rey thinks, to trust someone that much. Like tempting fate. Like wasting water.

"Rey!" calls Devi, once, standing at the bottom of the Spike. "Come see what I got!"

When Rey reaches the bottom, Devi lifts Rey's hand with her own and squeezes her fingers – lightly – as she slips a small piece of just-overripe fruit into Rey's palm. 

"For you."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "The rim of her mouth was golden, her eyes were just desert sand."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/3295603.html)


End file.
